


To Rewrite History

by Pronunciation_Hermy_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bambi Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronunciation_Hermy_One/pseuds/Pronunciation_Hermy_One
Summary: Our world is shaped by history as we know it. But, what if all Harry knows is a fabrication created to keep him safe, to kill Voldemort once and for all?Loosely influenced by Bambi.





	To Rewrite History

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheFairestOfTheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/pseuds/TheFairestOfTheRare) in the [BTSS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BTSS2019) collection. 



> I own nothing, but am grateful to play in this beautiful world Jo has given us.

_My mother’s voice reassures me. I can hear it when I close my eyes. I can almost see her, a vague outline, a blur of shadow and light. I feel loved. I hear it in her words._

_Sometimes though, there are memories too recent to be her. She died too soon. It doesn’t make sense. The shapes don’t match, and as I struggle to make out her image, the picture clearer, it fades into a million fragments and I wake, cold and alone._

¥¥¥¥¥

 

“I think we’re playing with fire, love.”

“I like to live dangerously.”

He rolls his eyes. “Reckless and determined as ever.”

There’s a tousle of hair and his eyes glint in the firelight in a way that still makes his stomach flop. He’d fallen for him ages ago, and there was no going back.

“We discussed this. She agreed. She loves us. She’s happy to do it.”

“She’s my best friend. I understand. But to hide with us? To postpone her life? And to what end? If the war never ends…”

“When the war ends, and it will end, you’ll be free. We’ll be safe. Our child will be safe.”

“Our potential, future child. And in the meantime you’ll both be in danger, the three of you.”

He laughs, coming nearer. “She’s Muggleborn and I’ve a big mouth. We’re already in danger.” His voice changes as he continues. “I’m more worried about you. You’ve been playing the most dangerous game of all.”

He swallows. “I’m out. For you, I’m out. For us.”

“They’ll come for you. He’ll come for you.

“I know.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” His voice is hard and sincere and his eyes blaze as he crosses the distance between them.

A loud knock sounds at the door. When it opens, Albus stands there in the shadows.

“It is time.”

Neither man moves, eyes locked a mere breath away.

“Unless you have changed your minds, we must go now.”

“You are certain it is safe, Albus?” He reaches for the other man’s hand and squeezes it tightly.

Albus watches them from the doorway. “You have chosen your secret keeper yourself.”

They inhale together. Exhale. Turn to face him. “We’re ready.”

“And so it begins.”

 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

The sounds outside their cottage are happy. Birds sing and the melody carries the soft song of nearing Spring through the window and into the sitting room.

A small child sits on the floor. He is perhaps a year. There’s a gasp as he pulls himself to standing on the edge of the sofa and cruises toward the end.

“James. James! This is it. Hurry up!” His voice is hushed as he beckons them from the kitchen.

Two men stand quickly from their chairs and join him to watch Harry at the edge of the kitchen, bouncing on the balls of their feet.

“Chances are he’ll fall again.”

“Shut up, Sirius.”

“I’m just saying, statistically—” a loud thump sounds as James’ hand connects with the back of his head. Harry is startled and plops to the ground.

“Told you.”

“That… was your fault. You cost him his concentration.”

“We need to get him on a broom.”

“No.”

“Come on, Prongs. He’s old enough!”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’ve heard him.”

“Are you really going to not even argue about this with Se—”

The door slams open, startling them all. “Shut it quickly, Lily. It’s cold!”

“The snows nearly melted. It’s almost a reasonable temperature.” She laughs as she closes the door behind her.

“How’s our darling? My Harry?”

“My Harry.” chuckles James.

“Our Harry.” He laughs.

Harry squeals as she picks him up and kisses his cheek. “I carried him for you. I couldn’t possible love this little one more!”

“If it’s a question of love, then he’s my Harry.” Sirius smirks as he finishes his drink and sets the glass on the table.

Lily sighs, burrowing her nose against Harry’s soft cheek. “Next week. Next week we’re going outside. This baby needs fresh air… Your baby. He can’t be cooped up in hiding his entire life.”

“It’s not much of a hiding place these days with you lot all coming and going.”

Lily kisses him on the cheek as she hands Harry to him and turns to his husband. “Order business, Potter, Black.”

His eyes narrow as he breathes in the scent of his son. “I thought Albus was going to leave us here in peace more now—”

James interrupts him. “You know it’s not that simple. If he finds you—”

“That is precisely why no one should be coming or going. Certainly not so frequently as—”

“It’s important. I’ll just go talk to them quickly, yeah?” Lily’s eyes are pleading and he can read the fear behind them.

James crosses the room and folds him in his arms, Harry pressed between them. “Everyone here wants him safe. You safe. Us safe. We all have to do our part, love.”

“It was my part. And now, I’m here. I can’t help. I’m useless. I’m stuck here while everyone else is out there fighting and dying and I—”

James blinks. “Stuck?”

He sighs. “Not… stuck. Damn it, James. You know I love this. You. Him… but I feel like I’m not doing enough.”

James’ lips press against his forehead as he squeezes him and Harry. “You. You are precisely where you should be. This is everything we’ve worked for. Soon, it will all be over.”

“And until then I stay here with our son while you fight?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” His voice is a harsh whisper as he glares from James to Lily and Sirius.

“Because the two of you… you, my husband, and our son you’re holding right now, are the two most important things in my life. I’d die for you and without you. And I’m not going to let that happen.”

“James.”

He nods toward Lily before turning from the room once more.

A prisoner in his own home. The price of his freedom.

 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

_My hand aches and the sweat beads upon my brow. There are moments too real to believe in the darkest hours. “Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!” I recall it. The voice. It sounds different now. It’s her, what I remember of her... but it’s not._

“He tells me I need to focus more. I’m failing. I can’t do it.”

“If Dumbledore thinks it’s important Harry, you need to try!”

“I am trying!” He fumes. “But, when he starts talking I just…” it sounds too stupid to say out loud, so he says nothing. “I’m trying, Hermione. I am.”

“Snape is a troll.”

“That’s our professor, Ron. You shouldn’t speak about him like that.”

Ron rolls his eyes and mutters to Harry anyway. “He’s the worst, mate. The absolute worst.”

 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

“A broom, really, Peter?”

It takes one look at Peter’s face before he scans the room and his eyes land on Sirius. Whiskey down his chin, onto his shirt, his face buried in Remus’ collar, shaking as he tries to contain his mirth.

“Prat.”

“But-- I-- he said it would be a great gift!” Peter’s eyes are wide as he points toward Sirius.

“It is a great gift!” Sirius barks indignantly through his laughter.

“All of these years and you still listen to him?” James is smiling behind his hand, he can tell. He’s trying to give Sirius a dirty look, but he can see right through it.

“Oh, come on. It’s not the end of the world, dear.” Lily placates him, running a hand down his arm as she refills his glass. “If he’s anything like James, he’ll be a great flyer.”

He could argue. But, it’s true. He hated brooms. But James… he’d spent hours watching James on the pitch. With any luck, Harry would inherit his athletic prowess. “Fine. Happy Christmas.” He sighs resignedly. It was a losing battle anyhow.

Harry yawns and Remus scoops him up from the floor. “Someone is sleepy.” He murmurs as Harry settles into the crook of his neck.

“It’s a bit different, these Christmases, now.” Sirius mutters, extinguishing a cigarette at the table.

“Told you not to smoke around the baby.” He grumbles as James takes Harry from Remus and settles onto the sofa with him.

“It is different. Not bad, though.” Remus smiles, refilling his glass. “We’re still all together.”

All together. It’s what he’d wanted. It’s why he’d fought so hard, risked everything . He had no family of his own to speak of. Just the family he’d created at Hogwarts… and there they sat, celebrating Christmas together, here in hiding. Peter, dozing in his chair by the fire. Remus and Sirius engaged in a game of Exploding Snap. James… James. The love of his life. Sitting there with their child in his arms. A picture he never dared to hope for, and for which he was grateful every day. He’d die before he let anything happen to them.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Lily comes up behind him and wraps her arm around his waist before she points her wand at the sink, helping him with the dishes.

“I don’t want to lose this. It’s everything.”

She follows his gaze around the room. “You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You have six of the most powerful wizards and a witch whose sole reason for living is to ensure it. You’re the Marauders.”

“And you’re our Lily.” Remus chuckles suddenly from behind them, pressing his nose into her hair and squeezing.

“Done with your game?” He smirks.

“Beat him again.”

You did not!” Sirius protests as he dashes into the kitchen. “He did not.”

“Well, either way, since your game is through, you can finish the dishes.” He chuckles as he and Lily walk out of the kitchen and settle next to James on the sofa.

“He’s growing so quickly.” Lily whispers as she kisses the top of Harry’s head and then James’.

“I said the same thing when we got back this last time.”

He’s quiet, watching them, watching Harry. “You were gone a long time.”

James looks up and his breath catches in his throat. “He’s your very likeness. Moreso each day, James.”

Lily clears her throat. “Except for my eyes.”

He shakes his head, smiling. “Yes, except for your eyes.”

“Nine months of work for that little miracle… I’d better have something to show for it.”

“The gratitude of your best friends, giving them the gift of a baby they’ve always wanted isn’t enough?”

She stands, stretching. “It’s about time for me to head home.”

James passes him a sleeping Harry. “It’s late, Lily. Stay the night.”

“Can’t. Albus has me on duty first thing tomorrow.”

“Order business…” he grumbles, inhaling the sweet scent of Harry deeply.

“We can’t even have the holidays?”

“The Dark Lord doesn’t rest for holidays.” Peter chimes in, coming up alongside them.

“Nice nap, Wormtail?” Remus stretches, coming alongside them.

He blushes.

“I’ll see she gets home safely.”

“We’ll go with you.” Sirius chimes in, wrapping Lily in a hug and lifting her off the ground.

“I can handle myself, you know. Big girl, and all. Even made you a baby.”

“It’s not a fucking joke, Lily!” He snaps, springing to his feet. It’s louder and harsher than he intended, and Harry stirs. “It’s not a joke.” He hisses, rocking Harry in his arms. “It’s not a joke.”

“I’m sorry.” Lily whispers, eyes wide. “We know it’s not a joke. We’re out there fighting…. We--”

“I can’t lose you. Any of you.” He’s staring at Harry now, blinking furiously when he feels James’ arms around him.

“No one’s going anywhere, love.”

“Not when we’re together.” Sirius places his hand upon his shoulder as Lily leans in to them.

“Together until the end, right?” Remus’ arm is around his shoulder now.

“Marauders.” Peter speaks softly, joining them.

“Marauders.” He whispers, holding Harry tightly, basking in the warmth of his friends, his family. He hopes they’re all together again soon. He hopes they’re all together again. He hopes they’re all safe. He hopes they all…. are.

 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

_“Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-- I’ll do anything--”_

_Memory is a funny thing. It’s triggered by sound, sights or smells and can be pleasant or unpleasant. Most peculiarly, it tends to happen at the most unexpected of times. Fragments and pieces of memory fighting for significance. They swirl around, vivid imagery, warring for a place in the timeline. But no place exists. It’s as if they exist, but they don’t belong, and so I cast them to the side again._

 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

“Do you remember the first time I brought you here?” He asks as they explore the world in bloom. Bold colors and pastels peek up from the ground and down from the trees as they walk through the meadow.

Harry nods, smiling as he peers into the bushes. “Yes, it’s where we met Ron!”

His best friend, as if summoned, appears immediately in the clearing. Red hair, freckles aplenty and his mother shouting after him. “Ronald!”

“Harry!” The young boy laughs as he tackles Harry to the ground. “Mum says I can play today. She said we have to stay by her side and no wandering off this time, but we can play!”

“And where is your mother now then, Ronald?”

He stops short and looks around. “Oh.”

“Daddy’s just teasing. We can play!”

Molly emerges a moment later looking harried, another smaller child, barely a toddler in her arms.

“He’s here, Molly.”

“Oh, thank heavens. I’ve warned him. If I’ve warned him once, I’ve warned him a million times not to get ahead of me. Especially not,” she looks side to side and whispers “when we’re coming to visit you.”

He nods. “I appreciate the trouble you go through. We do. Harry doesn’t have any playmates while we’re… stuck here.”

“It’s no trouble. Ron doesn’t stop talking about him. My biggest concern is making certain he doesn’t mention you to anyone else. Fortunately with seven of them now, we don’t take many other social callers and Albus says… Well, we’re glad to do it.”

“I’m grateful for you. We all are. James, Harry and I.”

“Daddy?” He turns to acknowledge Harry as Molly settles herself and the baby on a blanket atop the ground. “Daddy, you said, maybe, next time, we could explore… by ourselves. Just a bit?”

He exchanges a look with Molly over Harry’s head. “Do you understand not to pass the fence? Go no further than the clearing?”

Harry nods. “Yes, daddy.”

“No matter what? It’s not safe out there, Harry. We’re only safe in here. You understand that?”

“Yes, daddy. That’s why dad leaves. To keep us safe.”

He nods, locking eyes with Molly for a moment. “Go on then. Stay just through the trees… where we can see you. If you see anything or hear anything, you come back immediately. Do you understand? If you can’t see us, we cannot see you...”

“I understand, daddy!” Harry laughs, throwing his arms around his neck. “Thank you, daddy. I love you, Daddy!”

He watches as they scamper through the long grass and into the clearing beyond the trees.

“They can’t go far… don’t fret.” He says more for himself than anyone else.

 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

“And then,” Harry yawns, curling into James’ side. “And then I thought he was a flower! But it was a boy laying in the flowers! His name is…” His eyes are heavy as they flutter against sleep. “His name is Neville, Dad. And he’s my friend, and Ron’s too...”

James brushes the hair back from Harry’s forehead, takes the tiny glasses and lays them on the nightstand next to the bed. He’s tired as he makes his way out to the living room and sits down on the sofa.

“I’m sorry.”

His husband scoffs quietly and turns the page of the books he’s reading.

“I really am.”

“We might as well just tell everyone where we are, James. You told Frank and Alice… and didn’t warn me?”

“I wasn’t thinking. Alice is in the same situation--”

“Not the same.”

“Similar. It’s similar. And Neville could use a friend and--”

“And so you gave away our location without warning me. To the mother of the child the prophecy is most certainly about! And I almost killed a small child today and his mother!”

“Alice is an auror. You’d have never killed her. And that prophecy could also be about--” He trails off, seeing his husband’s expression.

“I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. You have to believe me. It was a crazy day and it slipped my mind. I’d never do anything to endanger you and Harry. Besides, she’s a Gryffindor!”

It was immediately clear this had been the wrong thing to say and he flushes. “Which means absolutely nothing and is no indication of a person’s-- look, obviously. Because I’m with you. I love you!”

“I’m terrified, James.”

His pronouncement silences the room.

“You’re gone. You’re out there. Fighting. And I’m here. And if he finds us… if he finds out I’m here with you. Our life. Our son.”

“Rumor is he thinks you’ve been captured, still. He’s searching for you.”

He is silent for a moment before closing his book, sitting up and speaking. “We fought for this, James. You and I. Against everything and everyone… I fought for the Order. I played the double agent, the spy. We won’t win this.”

James stands and walks across the room, coming to sit next to him. “We have to win this, love. It’s the only way.”

“No. We’ll hide. Forever. Stay here. Don’t go again. Bring Lily and Sirius and… everyone we love. We’ll just hide here.”

“While everyone else dies?” James shakes his head, smirking. “I know you don’t mean that.”

“I do! I do mean it. I’ve spent my life caring for everyone else and trying to stop this and… and I just want to care about you and Harry now. I want to give him the life I never had, and I want to do it with you. My son. Our son. Our family. I want him to grow up loved. I want him to know peace and happiness and…” He closes his eyes and exhales sharply.

“And he’ll never know any of those things if we hide here. Because we’re the best chance at ending this war.” His tone is bitter, but resigned.

“We are.” James agrees. “Together.”

“You’re insufferable. You do know that.”

James laughs, sinking into his side and pressing his lips to his temple. “I do. Even if I didn’t have you to remind me.”

 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

_Her face swims before my mind. Voices and faces competing for attention in a swirl of color and sound. I try to focus on them each in turn. I recognize my mum, her eyes. There’s a barking laugh and I know without seeing that it’s Sirius. Someone is ruffling my hair and I see it mirrors their own… my father. Remus’s face swims before my mind’s eye. He’s talking to someone above me and as I struggle to make them out, everything goes white and I awake instantly, covered in a cold sweat._

“You alright, mate?” Neville asks, peering through the curtains.

I nod. “Dreams.”

“Trying to see them again?” He asks, eyes squinting in concern.

“Yeah.”

“Gonna throw up?”

I shake my head. “No.” I usually do. Whenever I try to see him… the man above me. His voice is so familiar, but I can’t… and then I wake up and lose my dinner.

“G’night, Harry.”

“Night, Neville.” 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

“He’s coming.” He hears her before he sees her, and gasps when he finally does. There’s so much blood. It’s trickling from the corner of her mouth and running from her scalp down her face and into her eyes. “He thinks you’ve been held here. He’s coming, Severus. Take Harry and run.”

“Lily.” She is in his arms now. They’re in the garden, Harry is just beyond the trees in the clearing as the sun sets. He takes his wand and is assessing her. She’s pale; she’s lost so much blood. He’s muttering as quickly as he can, anything to attend to the injuries he can see and hopefully those he cannot.

“There’s no time.” She coughs and blood splatters down his front. “Leave me. Take Harry and go.”

““Where is James?”

“On assignment. Severus, you have to leave.”

“Lily. What happened?”

“It was a trap”

“They’re coming, Sev--”

He feels its presence before he sees it and looks up to the hilltop. The stag runs down the hill toward him at full speed. “I’m coming. We’re coming, Severus. Hold on.”

Lily is in his arms as he calls for Harry, shouting his name. He’s running through the field toward him, but Harry is so far and he cannot run any faster holding her.

“Save Harry.” Lily is whispering to him. His neck and chest are wet and he knows it’s her blood.

“Hurry.” It’s all he manages to say, his own patronus racing before the impending fray. A lone silver doe races toward the direction the buck had come from. Hurry, James. Hurry. The air is rent with screaming and then Severus knows he’s here. He stumbles under her weight and falls to his knees.

“Voldemort.”

Lily is dragging herself to her feet, urging him toward Harry. “Save him, Severus. Take him and run. I will hold them off.”

He only glances in her direction once before running for Harry. Her voice is loud and clear; she’s screaming curses and jinxes as quickly as possible. Severus sees Harry there, eyes wide with terror and frozen in the clearing. And then Harry is in his arms and he’s sprinting, holding him tightly.

“You have my most faithful servant.” Severus hears the hiss of his voice and his blood runs cold.

“Daddy.” Harry whispers into his shoulder as they run. He wants to stay. He wants to fight. But he must protect Harry.

His voice echoes through the trees and sends a shiver up Severus’ spine. “You can keep him from me no longer.”

“Dad.” Harry whispers and Severus looks up. He can see them in the distance, Lily is on the ground now and Voldemort stands over her, James in between them. He squeezes his eyes closed, bile rising in his throat.

“Where is Severus?” The voice cuts through the night air again.

He should be there. He needs to be there. He should be by their side. Severus is shaking as he wars with himself, Harry heavy in his arms while James and Lily fight in the distance.

“Where is Sirius?” He hisses into the sky.

A flash of green lights the cleaning and he watches as Lily’s head falls backward to the ground and she moves no more.

“Where is he?” Voldemort shouts and he wants to scream, to declare himself. He sets Harry on the ground.

“Not Harry. Please…. Have mercy… have mercy…” He whispers over and over as he stares into the night sky.” He swallows hard and bends to kiss Harry on the forehead. “Stay here, my child. Daddy loves you. I’ll be right back. I will be right back for you. I’ll always be back for you.”

Severus stands up and locks eyes with James as he turns to join the fight. As Voldemort raises his wand, so does James. But it is with a sudden horror he realizes James’ wand is turned toward him. He feels the force of the spell barreling toward him, but he cannot raise his wand in time. He is frozen on the ground next to Harry as he sees James fall heavily to the ground, eyes open and unseeing. Severus knows James will never move again, and his world ends.

 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

Severus is numb as he stands in the wreckage of the life they fought to build, holding Harry, fast asleep, in his arms. James is gone. They have taken his body. Lily is gone, too. Sirius, Remus and Peter are missing. There’s nothing left but Harry, Harry who is worth everything. But he won’t be able to protect him, not like this. Not from him.

Albus stands before him. “I--”

“I don’t want to hear it, Albus.” Severus spits angrily, staring at the floor.

“We--”

“Don’t. Just… don’t speak.”

“Severus, it was unfort--”

“You promised!” Severus roars, standing to his feet.

“It was not I who chose the secret keeper, Severus.”

His wand is at Albus’ throat. “He has taken everything from me.”

“We cannot bring them back, Severus.”

“No.” His wand arm drops to his side. “No, we cannot. But, I can…” He trails off as he gazes at Harry. “He’ll never stop looking for me, Albus.”

Albus nods in agreement. “We will continue fighting.”

“It won’t work. Not like this.”

“What do you propose?”

He inhales slightly. “To rewrite history. To change the course of the future, we must change what has happened… I have to go back.”

Albus stares at him silently. “Back to him? And what of Harry? You cannot return to Voldemort with a son.”

“He is... safer without me, Albus.”

“Do you really believe that to be true, Severus? To lose his entire family in one night?”

“There’s only this, Albus. I can think of nothing else.”

“Remus, Sirius, Peter, the Weasleys… and me.”

Severus nods. “And my own. Once it’s all done… my own.”

“And you are telling me because you need my consent. Because you could never change my memory without it.” Albus closes his eyes. “You expect a great deal of me, Severus.”

“I have nothing left to lose but Harry… I will do what it takes to keep him safe.”

“Even lose yourself?”

“Yes.”

“You have the history to re-write then, I imagine?”

Severus nods. “No loose ends. I will be erased entirely in all minds. Everyone will believe as The Dark Lord does… even me.”

“You will be drastically changed. You all will. The power of a memory charm strong enough to evade Voldemort’s notice…”

The door swings open and Sirius runs through wildly. “It was Peter.” He’s swearing, sinking to his knees, sobbing and screaming as he tears at his hair. “It was Peter, Severus.”

His skin is clammy as he stands to his feet, hands Harry to Albus and walks toward Sirius, wrapping him in his arms. Severus had already known. Only one could have betrayed them: their secret keeper.  “I’m sorry, my brother.”

“What are you sorry for?” Sirius sobs, clinging to him in the doorway. “It was me. I failed you. It should have been me, but I was too afraid. I told you to choose Peter. I failed you all!”

“I’m going to fix it.” Severus whispers into his temple, holding him close. He locks eyes with Albus and lifts his wand to Sirius’ temple. “I’m going to end this. Starting now.”

Sirius looks at him momentarily before Severus whispers. “Obliviate.”

 

¥¥¥¥¥

 

_My father stands on a hilltop, a silvery buck gallops toward us in the distance. He is strong and powerful and I feel safe. A doe races to meet it and I’m filled with warmth and comfort. Images fragment as I grasp for clarity. “I love you, child. I’ll be back for you.” The voice is muffled, and my brain tries to tell me it’s her, but…_

“Another dream?” Ginny asks, brushing the hair from my face as she holds me tightly.

I nod. “It just… it feels like there’s more. It always does. But, I can’t see it. Just tiny pieces of memories I can’t grasp. She’s there, my mum. She is. And so is my dad. But, it all seems jumbled. There are more memories than I should have, if I were so young. More people, more... Bits and pieces trickle in, but I just can’t…”

She nods, peppering kisses to my forehead. “I love you, Harry.”

Curling into my side, I feel the comforting weight of her body and inhale deeply. In. Out. In. Out. Repeating until sleep overtakes me once again and the dreams return.

They’re there. Tokens from my past just out of reach. I don’t remember them. But, I know.

I was loved. The pieces may never fit inside the gaping holes in my mind. But, I was loved. Of this, I’m sure.

**Author's Note:**

> No, no, no... I shouted in resitance. I couldn't possibly participate in another exchange, competition or challenge. But... Disney? And so, here I am again.


End file.
